Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic modules and methods for forming a package structure thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic modules, such as conventional VRMs (Voltage Regulator Modules), typically include electronic devices, electrically connected to a substrate. The electronic devices are coupled to pins for connection to conductive patterns and/or other electronic assemblies.
Conventional system design with a power module, such as a Voltage Regulator Module (VRM), is made by assembling individual devices together, or by designing stacked devices over one another. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a CPU 110 is disposed next to a fixed hole 120, and a voltage regulator module 140 is disposed outside the line zones 130 that include the fixed hole 120 in the electronic module layout design 100. As a result, the total layout area for the system design with the VRM is still relatively large. Thus, circuit design is more complex. Additionally, it becomes more difficult to reduce parasitic effects, thus, lowering system efficiency.
Accordingly, there is demand for a system design with a power module to solve the aforementioned problems.